La Loca Navidad de Itachi
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: Itachi Uchiha es un ninja frio y calculador porque no llenamos su navidad de puras locuras pesimo summary pero leanlo se van a divertir.


**bueno este fic lo escribi hace un tiempo para un concurso de fanfic navideños en un foro lamentablemente creo que no gane jejej pero de todas formas aqui les traigo un regalito navideño para los fan de itachi uchiha**

**los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen solo los usare en este fic  
**

* * *

La Loca Navidad de Itachi.

Era otra mañana en la guarida de akatsuki, todos se preparaban para un nuevo día, sin importar el mes en el que estaban; diciembre 24 un día antes de navidad, un pelinegro se levantaba a duras fuerzas la verdad esas misiones lo estaban dejando molido pero sin importar que tan dura era la misión siempre volvían con un éxito marcado en sus rostros, se levanto con lentitud camino hasta el baño y del baño a la cocina, en aquella guarida escucho lo que el estupido de tobi decía, que era:

Tobi es un chico bueno, por eso Tobi recibirá muchos regalos - dijo tobi, mientras saltaba;

Tobi ya cállate, a nadie le importa tu existencia - le grito un molesto rubio,

Sempai, si sigues de ese humor no recibirás nada- le grito tobi,

Ami que me importa Tobi , además santa clous no existe- le contesto Deidara, con una vena marcada del enojo,

Santa no existe buaa- Tobi comenzó a llorar

Ash para que hable- se pregunto Deidara

Luego de la gran comida que tuvieron que constaba en arroz y nada mas el líder le dijo a Itachi que iría mañana a konoha averiguar como iba todo con el kiuby pero iría solo

Claro no era que le gustaba estar acompañado menos de Kisame al que siempre alguien le decía :"Yo te conozco tu eres un shinigami" lo cual siempre terminaba muy mal , alo que se refería con mal significaba que alguien terminaba muerto.

Se sentó en aquella gran guarida que era una cueva a escuchar las tonterías que decía tobi. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a tobi fue cantar villancicos pero bueno Tobi no sabia cantar, luego se le ocurrió contar una historia Tobi empezó a contar una historia; a Itachi que no le quedo de otra escucho aquella historia que trataba sobre un tipo frío y egoísta que lo visitaban tres espíritus de las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras lo cual le pareció una gran estupidez una tontería enorme luego de la gran historia todos se fueron a dormir.

Itachi miraba el techo de aquella guarida era gris solo eso era gris no podía dormir empezó recordar su vida estas fiestas siempre alegraban a su estupido hermano menor pero itachi por alguna razón extrañaba mucho esa vida esa vida en la que era el genio uchiha admirado por las personas odiado por otras pero esa era la vida de Itachi Uchiha, esa era la vida que había elegido.

El reloj marco la 12:00 PM pero Itachi seguía sin sueño de repente escucho una risa perversa se levanto de la cama, primero pensó que era el tonto de tobi jugando, camino hacia donde se escuchaba la risa miro a todos lados , de repente fijo la vista en una esquina donde sobresalía un bulto con pelo blanco y con algo en las manos , se acerco despacio y poso su mano en el hombro de aquel bulto ; por poco se le sale el alma al encontrar a un viejo con una revista XXX lo que lo asombro mas era que el tipo ese era Jiraya uno de los sanin . Itachi que lo vio con "cara de te voy a matar " le pregunto

Que rayos haces tu aquí viejo Jiraya- pregunto itachi con una voz de ultratumba

Para comenzar yo no soy viejo soy un espíritu-contesto Jiraya con la revista en las manos Que tan idiota creen que soy-dijo Itachi muy molesto

Bueno, bueno, alo que vine; Itachi Uchiha siendo hoy noche buena se declara que tres espíritus de las navidades pasadas , presentes y futuras te visitaran hoy siendo yo el primero Jiraya - anunciaba el espíritu

Para comenzar espíritu de pacotilla tu eres de carne hueso y pellejo no se suponen que debes estar muerto idiota- le dijo Itachi el cual había tomado un palo y lo estaba puyando comprobando que aquel disque espíritu era una persona

Si jeje lo que pasa es que tenemos buenos efectos este año los hemos robado de una película- le contestó con orgullo Jiraya

Si y dime a que has venido viejo verde - le volvió preguntar itachi que seguía puyando a Jiraya con el palo

Deja de puyarme baboso, vine porque me mandaron a mostrarte las navidades pasadas-le contesto Jiraya con enojo

Si mira, mañana tengo una misión así que cuando salgas no golpees la puerta OK- contesto Itachi mientras se acostaba nuevamente en su cama

Ya te dije que vendrás conmigo muchachito -volvió arrepentir mas enojado Jiraya mientras tomaba del brazo a Itachi

Suéltame si no quieres que use tus tripas de corbata-le advirtió Itachi mientras soltaba el agarre

Bueno entonces vámonos- volvió a decir Jiraya

Haber si accedo a ir contigo dejaras de molestar-pregunto Itachi con una mirada seria

Si supongo que si-contesto jiraya mientras volvía a tomar su revista

Entonces vámonos- dijo Itachi mientras cruzaba los brazos

Bueno vamos a la parada de buses-contesto Jiraya mientras sacaba un vale de autobuses

Pero que demonios, oye no se supone que siendo un espíritu vuelas o algo por el estilo-pregunto Itachi mientras seguía a jiraya

Si estamos cortos de presupuesto-contesto Jiraya mientras llegaba el bus

Luego de subir al bus estar media hora parados se bajaron del autobús entonces Itachi pregunto:

Y ahora que grandísimo sabio-pregunto Itachi con sarcasmo

Gracias pero no es necesario que me digas sabio-contesto Jiraya que al parecer no capto el sarcasmo en el mensaje

Se ve que ere muy listo nótese el sarcasmo en mis palabras - contesto Itachi

Jaja bueno acércate -le dijo Jiraya -ahora observa para haya- le dijo Jiraya mientras señalaba con un dedo el lugar -ahora dime que es lo que ves-pregunto Jiraya

Pues lo que veo es un árbol viejo verde-le contesto Itachi

Pero que ,no es ahí que mires aquí y dime lo que ves-le repitió Jiraya

Itachi observo detenidamente el lugar hasta que por fin logro ver algo ; se quedo helado no puede ser se repitió mentalmente esos son mis padres y mi hermano en la sala del que fue mi hogar vio como eran sus navidad antes; Sasuke gritando, su madre con una sonrisa y el y su padre serios sentados en aquel gran sofá estaba entumecido helado.

Sonrío internamente dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo

Bien ya vi lo que tenia que ver viejo verde-le dijo Itachi mientras volteaba para veer donde se suponía estaba el espíritu el cual ya no estaba.

Vaya se fue y me dejo en este mugre bosque tsk ,que es esto una nota haber dice:

disculpa me voy me pagan por hora y media. cuenta hasta tres y aparecerás en tu cuarto y espera al segundo espíritu .

viejo verde-dijo Itachi mientras maldecía por bajo y contaba hasta tres .

Luego de contar hasta tres apareció en su cuarto vio a ver si estaba el mentado espíritu el cual no estaba se sentó a procesar todo se sintió feliz por ver ese recuerdo familiar suspiro. Boom se escucho una explosión y de la explosión apareció un rubio con una sonrisa zorruna que dijo.

Yo soy el segundo espíritu de veras y seré espíritu profesional - dijo el espíritu con pose de Rock Lee

Pero que carajos ,Naruto que rayos haces aquí-le pregunto Itachi con un puño levantado

Yo soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes vámonos -contesto el rubio

Pero que sea rápido esto me empieza aponer de mal humor-le contesto Itachi

Bueno vámonos -contesto Naruto

Itachi que solo asintió y caminaron hasta la parada de buses esta vez el viaje fue corto 15 minutos aproximadamente llegaron a una cueva e Itachi dijo:

La cueva de Orochimaru para que me trajiste aquí-pregunto Itachi

Como supiste que era la cueva de Orochimaru-pregunto Naruto

Que no ves el gran cartel que dice cueva de Orochimaru es un secreto shhhhh-le dijo Itachi mientras apuntaba el cartel.

Ahhh pues no, no, lo había visto, ahora hay que entrar-contesto Naruto mientras levantaba los hombros.

Y como se supone que vamos a entrar-le reclamo Itachi

Ja, que no vez que yo soy un espíritu, puedo atravesar las cosas-le respondía Naruto, mientras metía y sacaba la cabeza de la cueva.

IDIOTA, ESA ES UNA VENTANA!- le grito Itachi molesto.

Jejeje, bueno entremos- respondió Naruto.

Idiota, pero bueno-respondió Itachi y comenzó a seguirlo.

Luego de entrar por la ventana, caminar por un largo corredor hasta llegar a un gran cuarto naruto le dijo:

Ven hay que esconderse - le dijo Naruto mientras señalaba un armario.

Para que -pregunto Itachi, mientras iba al armario junto a Naruto.

Solo ven ya veras-contesto Naruto.

Se escucharon unos pasos venir del pasillo, hasta que se escucho que tres personas entraron en plena discusión:;

Carajo que no; no, me pienso poner ni astas ni nariz y menos una cola-dijo Sasuke

Vamos sasuke es navidad -le dijo Kabuto.

Prefiero que me metan una katana por el …olvídenlo; pero no lo are-refunfuño Sasuke

Basta Sasuke póntelos ahora es una orden-le dijo Orochimaru

Tsk pero que basura-dijo regañadientes Sasuke

Bueno digan venganza- ordeno Orochimaru mientras tomaba una foto

Bueno ya tenemos la foto para la postal-contesto Kabuto

Yo me largo -dijo Sasuke que salio de la puerta vestido de reno

Espera Sasuke no hemos terminado-le dijo Kabuto mientras salía detrás de Sasuke

Estos adolescentes me vuelven mas viejo cada día-dijo Orochimaru mientras se sobaba la cien y salía del cuarto

Itachi que vio y escucho todo quedo hastiado y sintió hasta lastima por su pequeño hermano estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que Naruto hablo

jajá jajá pero que gracioso ya vámonos que reviento de la risa-le dijo Naruto

Si vámonos -auricuro Itachi

Salieron de la gran cueva cuando ya estaban afuera y Naruto dijo

Bueno Itachi ahora cierra los ojos y aparecerás en tu cuarto y espera al tercer espíritu-le dijo Naruto

Si como sea- respondió Itachi que luego de abrir los ojos ya estaba en cuarto

Espero 5 minutos y ahí apareció el tercer espíritu que tenia una tunica negra y no se le podía ver el rostro Itachi que vio al espíritu le pregunto :

Y ahora tu que-pregunto Itachi

El espíritu saco un cartel (estilo el coyote) que decía: sígueme

Salieron al bosque hasta llegar una lapida el espíritu saco otro cartel que decía :lee la lapida. Itachi leyó la lapida y dijo:

Dice Itachi Uchiha -contesto Itachi

El espíritu saco otro cartel que decía este es tu futuro

Pero que -dijo Itachi

De repente el espíritu hablo y dijo

Itachi, mira asía haya-le dijo mientras señalaba una aldea donde estaban todos a los que habían conocido que saltaban y festejaban y gritaron "se murió Itachi nananana se murió Itachi nanana"

Hijos de su p$% madre -dijo Itachi

Itachi ya no estaba en el bosque si no en su cuarto y estaba amaneciendo pensó un poco y dijo:

Esta bien hoy cambiare pero solo hoy-dijo Itachi mientras sonreía con arrogancia

Se levanto y comenzó a buscar los regalos para de los de akatsuki luego buscaría un regalo para Sasuke Naruto y los demás. Busco en todas partes de su cuarto encontró varias cosas un ramen que vencía al siguiente día, una alcancía rota ,unas luces de bengala abierta, y otras tonterías pero el se las ingeniaría y así salio de su habitación con una gran bolsa.

Llego al pasillo y a los primeros que se encontró fue a Pein y Konan se acerco primero a pein y le dio una esfera mundial luego se acerco a konan y le dio un libro que decía "Como hacer Origami de papel" siguió su camino seguido por las miradas de Pein y Konan.

Llego a la sala y ahí estaban Kakuzu y Hidan se acerco a Hidan y le dio una gallinita que no tenia ni plumas y una tarjetita que decía "ofrenda para Jashin sama" , luego se acerco a kakuzu y le dio la alcancía rota Kakuzu miro la alcancía con cara de $_$ dinero Itachi camino para salir de la sala y proseguir su camino.

Llego al patio y por suerte ahí estaban Kisame , Deidara , Tobi y Zetsu primero se acerco Kisame y le dio un peluche de Nemo ,luego acerco a Deidara y le dio las luces de bengala. Se acerco a Tobi y le metió un trancazo y luego le dio una cuerda rota por ultimo se acerco a Zetsu y le dio una bolsa de fertilizante. Se despidió ante la mirada de los miembros de akatsuki .

Había salido de la guarida y decidió pasar por la cueva de Orochimaru se acerco a donde estaba el cuarto de su hermano. Entro y lo miro por un rato busco en su bolsa y luego de buscar un rato encontró lo que estaba buscando que era una foto de Sasuke cuando era pequeño. Era una foto que le tomaron a Sasuke cuando tenia cuatro años que salio vestido de reno puso la foto en la mesita que tenia a lado Sasuke pero antes escribió en la parte de atrás lo siguiente "siempre te ves tan gracioso vestido de reno XD" luego de eso salio con una sonrisa de lado .

Retomo su camino a konoha luego de unas horas de viaje llego a la entrada suspiro y siguió antes de llegar se fijo que ahí estaba Jiraya se le acerco y le dio un pase de dos noches para la mejor taberna de alcohol y mujeres Jiraya lo miro y luego salio corriendo para llegar al pueblo donde se encontraba la mentada taberna . Itachi siguió su camino decidió que iría donde la hokage para darle su regalo camino un buen rato se sintió tranquilo ya que nadie lo había atacado en le camino hacia la torre se encontró con Kiba y Shino a Kiba le dio un spray anti-pulgas se acerco a Shino y le dio un libro que decía "Como tener una cita" . siguió su camino y se encontró con Tenten y Lee se acerco a Tenten y le dio una kunai de acero inoxidable luego se acerco a Lee y le regalo un vale para un nuevo corte de cabello .

Estaba por llegar ala torre y se encontró con Chouji .Shikamaru, Sai e Ino. A Chouji le dio un cupón para costillitas a Shikamaru le regalo un libro motivacional . A Sai le regalo unos pinceles y unas acuarelas (las cuales le había quitado a Tobi) y a Ino le dio una camisa rosa que se había encontrado por ahí(corrección se la robo de la casa de Sakura) se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo y siguió caminando.

Estaba oscureciendo por fin pudo llegar a la torre de la hokage entro de lo mas tranquilo hasta llegar a la oficina de tsunade entro en la oficina estaba Sakura y Tsunade ,Itachi se acerco a Sakura y le dio una camisa morada que también se había encontrado por ahí (otra corrección esta se la robo a Ino) se acerco a Tsunade y le dio una botella de dos litros de sake salio por la ventana aterrizo en el suelo mas adelante estaba Kakashi , Azuma ,Gai y Kurenai. Nuevamente camino hacia ellos se acerco a Kurenai le dio un pase para un día de spa ,se le acerco a Azuma y le dio un libro que decía "Como invitar a salir a la mujer que te mueve el tapete" se le acerco a Kakashi y le regalo el nuevo libro de "Icha Icha Paradaise" el cual compro (otra corrección se lo robo Jiraya cuando le dio el vale de regalo) por ultimo camino hacia Gai y le dio un pase de regalo a la mejor tienda de moda.

Itachi suspiro ya iba terminar de dar los regalos solo le faltaban los primos Hyuga y el Ninja cabeza hueca camino hasta llegar a un puente y del otro lado diviso a Naruto que al parecer estaba con una chica estaban a punto de besarse; Itachi se acerco y extendió su mano donde tenia un ramen Naruto se fijo en el ramen lo tomo y salio corriendo .

Itachi sonrío con arrogancia pero al voltearse se fijo que la chica que estaba apunto de besar a Naruto seguía ahí con los ojos cerrados . A Itachi se le ocurrió una idea busco en su bolsa y saco un muerdazo lo sostuvo con su mano tomo el rostro de la chica y la beso luego se separo de ella .la chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Itachi la chica se sonrojo tanto que se desmayo luego de eso llego Neji quien venia de entrenar para encontrarse con su prima desmayada suspiro y dirigio una mirada hacia itachi recogió a Hinata pero antes de irse Itachi le dio un shampoo se despidió y se fue .

Itachi por fin había terminado de dar los regalos salio de konoha y se encamino de nuevo ala guarida de akatsuki no si antes decir- Hmp quien iba decir que yo recibiría un regalo de Hinata Hyuga , vaya que navidad mas loca - luego de decir eso salto de árbol en árbol hasta perderse en la oscuridad

-----En otro lado del bosque----

Tres personas se reían a carcajadas el primero que era un viejo de cabello blanco dijo

Les dije que se lo iba a creer, pero que idiota ajajá-dijo Jiraya

Jaja y lo peor fue que se creyó todo ese cuento de los espíritus que estupido-menciono Naruto que se comía el ramen que le había dado Itachi

Jajaja jamás me había reído tanto en mi vida- menciono el tercero que era nada mas y nada menos que Pein con una tunica negra.

FIN ? ? ? XD

* * *

**jejeje ojala me dejen un reviw gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
